Beck's Big Break
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: The Victorious episode, Beck's Big Break, but with Beck and Tori as a couple. A continuation of Wifi in the Sky, part of my bori series.


_**AN: **__Hello! Guess what? I didn't fall off the face of the earth and forget about you guys, I just got insanely lazy and waaaay too busy. It's a long story, but I'm sure none of you would care to hear about it, so let's just say my schedule gets a little hectic with me working 6-9 hour shifts, which isn't likely to change anytime soon, and THEN I'm going on vacation for two weeks, which possibly means me going on writing hiatus. We shall see._

_But hey, do you guys wanna see a super lame music video that I directed choreographed and starred in? Of course not! (here's the youtube link: /watch?v=clrZAiQFbqc&feature=plcp). Can you say shameless self-promotion?_

_OH! And if this is your first time reading one of my stories, may I suggest actually starting with my first bori fanfic, Beck's RV, so that you may be less confused?_

_Alright, I've wasted enough of your time (sorry) here is my edition of Beck's Big Break!_

* * *

Tori took her books out of her locker and closed it to find beck leaning on the locker next to hers, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hola," he winked.

"Hey!" Tori grinned back at her boyfriend.

"What's in the case?"

"The pic-co-lo!" Tori replied cheerfully, poking Beck with each syllable. Beck laughed at her perkiness.

"Alright, what's a 'pic-co-lo'?"

"It's my new instrument!" Tori exclaimed. She was still having a hard time learning to play a new instrument, a requirement when attending Hollywood Arts. Tori loved this school, but that was the one catch that Tori didn't appreciate.

"Can you play it?"

"Of course I can play it," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Can you play it _well_?" Beck asked further. Tori gave Beck a look. She, umm, may have had some difficulty playing the last couple of instruments she picked. Preparing for epic piccolo playage, Tori blew into the flute-like instrument. Beck cringed in response.

"I'm trying!" She complained. She really was, but instruments were hard! How did they expect her to learn to play something totally new in just a few weeks?

"I know you are, kiddo," Beck said sympathetically, ruffling Tori's hair. "Just keep trying, you'll get it."

Tori de-ruffled her hair. "Don't call me kiddo!" She frumped. Okay, maybe Beck was a little older than her… "And I will." She re-examined the strange flute with the fun name. "But maybe I'll pick a different instrument. I don't know if I like the piccolo."

"You're just saying that cause you can't play it."

"Nuh-uh! But it's not just me, it's a really hard instrument to play!"

"What is?" Andre asked as he and Jade casually strolled up to them.

"The pic-co-lo!" Beck imitated, poking Andre the same way Tori did, causing his girlfriend to shoot him a look.

"Hmm," Andre examined the instrument and blew into it, playing a jazzy tune.

"Oh give me that!" Tori huffed, getting frustrated with Andre's talent. Why did she have to go to a school where everyone was better than her at everything?

"So you think you're ready for your audition today?" Tori changed the subject. Beck had decided to audition for a small part in this new movie starring Melinda Murray, which was, to put it in the words of Andre, 'big chizz'.

"I don't know, it's pretty hard to say 'The chicken breast isn't available today'" Beck replied sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "So you think you'll get the part?"

"I don't know about that,"

"Of course you'll get the part, Beck. You're an amazing actor." Jade assured. Was it bad that Tori felt a little uncomfortable with Jade complimenting Beck like that? Maybe she was just jealous…

"Thanks, we'll see" Beck half-smiled back.

The bell played its weird little tune, which meant it was time to get to class. "Alright, I gotta get to class, good luck at your audition!" Tori said giving Beck a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Awkwardly enough, Jade did the same to Andre at the same time, reminding Tori that they were sort of dating now. There was an awkward moment between the four of them, and they all dispersed to get to class.

* * *

**Beck Oliver:**

Just got a call from the director of "Miss Fire" – I'm Waiter #1!

**Mood: **superstar B)

**Tori Vega: **_ BeckOliver _I knew you would! Congrats, baby ;)

* * *

Beck walked into Sikowitz's classroom to find everyone staring at him. "Umm…hey?" He greeted hesitantly.

"Beck! You're late." Sikowitz stated dramatically while sipping coconut milk.

"Sorry, there was a problem on set with the lighting, and—"

"You are excused!" The strange man exclaimed. Beck walked to his seat next to Tori when Sikowitz stopped him again. "IF you bring me six semi-ripe coconuts tomorrow." He demanded.

"Semi-ripe?" Beck asked, confused, but no more confused than he usually was around Sikowitz.

"Yes. The semi-ripe ones have the perfect consistency that allows me to do this!" Suddenly Sikowitz attempted to stand on his head, but ultimately failed. "You see?" He declared after an awkward pause. "That's why I need more coconuts!"

"Okay, you got it," Beck assured uneasily. He took a seat by Tori, who was looking especially stunning today in her purple tank top and tight black jeans…Beck reminded himself that he was in class and checked back in, to find everyone staring at him, again.

"So, as I was saying," Sikowitz continued. "your voice infliction has a lot to do with how the line is delivered, and great Gandhi I'm boring m I'm boring myself, Beck how was it working on the movie?" Sikowitz asked suddenly.

"Well, I was on the set at 5am, they did my makeup, and worked with the lighting. Oh, and I got to work with Melinda Murray, that was—"

"That is SO hot!" one of the more desperate looking girls interrupted, sighing longingly at Beck. A few other girls sitting near her sighed in unison, and Beck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

Tori rolled her eyes at the ridiculous girls drooling all over Beck. It was the stupidest thing she'd ever seen, all those girls throwing themselves at him just because he was in a movie with Melinda Murray. Big whoop. Except… Beck didn't seem to mind the attention too much. Tori suddenly had a strong urge to put her arm around Beck or kiss him or something…something to show those girls that he _wasn't _single. Tori shook her head to snap her out of that attitude – she was starting to sound like Jade, something she swore she'd never do when she started dating Beck.

But…still. Those girls somehow continued to get on Tori's nerves. At least, until Beck looked over at her and gave her a smirk. Tori quietly laughed back and humored the girls by letting Beck give them the juicy details on Melinda Murray.

Tori teased Beck about it later at lunch. "Oh Beck, tell me more about Miss Melinda!" She sighed dramatically, with a slight southern accent to add drama.

"Stop," he nudged playfully, taking a bite out of his Panini.

"Now do you see where I get my Tori voice?" Jade mimicked, making her voice into a strange hybrid of Kermit the frog and a southern belle accent, which somehow ended up sounding like an old-timey movie star person.

"I don't talk like that!" She insisted, knowing that it was hopeless to say so. Everyone at the table gave her a look of doubt, as she had just used a voice that did sort of sound like Jade's imitation. "Well, not normally anyway." She justified.

Beck rubbed her back sympathetically. Robbie ruffled her hair affectionately. "Don't touch my head," she said calmly. Robbie retracted his hand slowly.

"Anyway," Beck finished his sip of soda, preparing to say more. "I meant to tell you guys, the director's looking for extras to be in his movie…"

Everyone at the table lit up with excitement, including Tori. Be in the movie? That'd be amazing! Not to mention how great it'd look on a resume.

"Wait, so you're saying we get to be in this movie?" She asked, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, if you're in," he assured. The table buzzed again. "So see you guys on set tomorrow at 6?" he asked, everyone immediately replying with an eager yes.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Going to be in a MOVIE with MELINDA MURRAY! Celebration time? I think yes.

**Mood:** superstar BD

**Beck Oliver: **_ ToriVega _Your welcome, by the way ;) Oh, and thanks for stealing my emoticon.

**Tori Vega: **_ BeckOliver _Please. Your emoticon was WAY too cool to hang around the likes of your status. He is much happier rocking his superstar sunglasses here BD

* * *

"_Now open your RV door. It's freezing." _Tori typed, commenting on her Slap post outside Beck's RV.

"You texted?" Beck asked suavely, opening his RV door, gesturing inside.

"Why thank you sir," Tori curtsied politely, bringing her bag into the mobile home.

"What's with the bag?" Beck asked looking confused, to Tori's amusment.

"Surprise! I'm sleeping over. I thought this way we can get ready for the movie together!" Tori announced plopping her bag on Beck's couch. Beck smiled.

"It's cause I'm the only one who's gonna be able to get you to wake up at like 5 in the morning!" he teased, tickling her stomach. Tori squealed in protest and they collapsed on the couch, now engaged in an all-out tickle war. Tori finally caved in giggles and fell into an embrace in Beck's arms.

* * *

Beck buried his face in Tori's hair and breathed deeply. Her hair smelled like vanilla and lilac. He kissed her head, remembering how grateful he was that this amazing girl was his girlfriend. Tori giggled under his kisses, making his arms move up and down.

"Okay, bed." Beck commanded authoritatively.

"Fine," Tori groaned, getting under her blanket. Beck stood up to get ready for bed. "Beck," she murmured from under her covers.

"What is it?" She was so cute, the way seemed so small underneath Beck's large pile of blankets. Beck was starting to regret the suggestion of bed, but obediently remembered that they had a film set to be at the next morning.

Tori threw her arms out like a helpless child. "Tuck me in?" She pleaded meekly. Beck laughed and tucked her covers in between the cushions of the couch. Kissing Tori on the forehead, Beck went to bed happy with absolutely everything in the world.

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP*

Beck groaned and turned off his alarm clock, checking the time.

5am. Ugh. Beck looked over at his couch and found a small lump rising and falling – Tori was still fast asleep. Beck smiled to himself, thinking of the perfect surprise when she wakes up.

After putting his RV in park, Beck walked back over to the couch lump. She looked so peaceful. It was amazing how beautiful she was, even when she was just sleeping. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, he softly caressed her cheek. He heard a soft little moan pass her lips.

"Good morning," he laughed. Tori rolled over stubbornly. Beck shook her arm a little to wake her up. "You've got to get up, babe." He shook her a little harder.

"Nooo," She groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

Beck laughed again. "Alright, I suppose you don't want to be in the Melinda Murray movie, then?" he tested.

"I'm up!" She sat up alertly, her hair a mess and her eyes foggy from sleepiness. She was adorable. Beck laughed at her again.

Tori started fixing her hair self-consciously. "What? I look stupid, don't I?"

Beck wrapped her up in his arms. "You're beautiful. You always are. Now get ready, we've got be on set in an hour."

* * *

Tori sighed reluctantly. "Fine." She got out of her warm cocoon to get ready. "But I blame you for making me so comfy with your expert tucking skills." She flirted.

"I'll be sure to be less awesome next time," he assured kissing her on the cheek. Tori's skin tingled in response.

"And what makes you think there's going to be a next time?" She warned jokingly, punching Beck playfully.

"Just get dressed," he instructed.

Tori put on a cute flowy top and tight black skinny jeans. After applying a bit of makeup and doing her hair expertly cute, Tori met Beck by the door, who had a bagel and cream cheese waiting for her. Tori kissed him on the cheek, thinking of what a good boyfriend he was. Tori smiled to herself. Whenever she slept over like this, it made her feel like she and Beck were a married couple. Sometimes it surprised Tori how perfect it all seemed to fit.

Tori checked the time on her phone. Uh-oh. 5:45. "I'm sorry Beck, I didn't mean to make us late, isn't the set like twenty minutes away?

"Nope," Beck informed clearly proud of himself. "While you were sleeping, I drove us here." He opened the door, revealing this was true.

"You're the best," she smiled, hugging Beck, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

Being on set was…well, it was sort of glamorous, Tori supposed. It was actually a little hectic. Agents and cast members and stunt doubles and crew members were running around all over the place, either listening intently to a cell phone or speaking sternly into a walkie-talkie. In fact there was so much shouting and calling different people back and forth, Tori had no idea what to do or where to go, so she clung to Beck like a lost puppy dog, which frankly Beck didn't seem to mind very much.

Eventually they met up with Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Jade, and while Beck was in wardrobe and makeup (not before a thorough teasing from Tori, however) the director explained the scene briefly and Beck came back very fancy and waiter-ish.

Tori pretended to eat lunch with Andre as the camera began rolling. She resisted the strong urge to gape over at the scene going on right next to her. Just think: Melinda Murray was performing a scene right there! And of course it's when Tori is in the presence of a star that she has to act like soy bean salad is the most fascinating thing she's ever seen and stay focused on her plate.

Tori got even more excited when she knew Beck's line was coming up. She'd been helping him practice that line all week, so she was more than confident he would nail his report of the chicken breast.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, the chicken breast isn't available today," Beck informed in a hushed, professional-sounding tone. Tori smiled to herself, knowing that he did a great job.

"Alright," Melinda Murray said out of character, interrupting the scene. "Can we cut so this idiot can learn his line?" The movie star commanded, frustrated.

"I'm sorry?" Beck asked, politely confused.

Melinda huffed impatiently. "It's supposed to be 'we are out of the chicken breast' not 'the chicken breast isn't available today'" she mimicked what Beck had said in a whiny annoying voice.

Tori was getting really annoyed. First of all, what did it matter if he had worded his line differently? It wouldn't have changed the scene at all. Second, Tori knew Beck got that line right, she had been practicing that line with him day and night when he was preparing his audition. And third of all, nobody mimics her boyfriend!

Tori took a deep breath to calm herself down and be polite. Melinda was really letting him have it. She couldn't just stand there and let him get yelled at for no reason.

"No, she's right…I said the line wrong," Beck said, swallowing his pride.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked in that polite, slightly higher pitched voice she used whenever she talked to an important authority figure. "Beck got his line right," she informed, pulling out a page of the script from her pocket.

"Tori, no-no," Beck warned nervously.

"See?" She showed the director Beck's line.

"Oh yeah," The director said peering at the script. "Kid, you had it right. Let's take it from the top of the scene." He ordered.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute." Melinda interrupted. "Who's this?" she asked in an offended tone, gesturing to Tori. Tori had a mini freak out inside that a movie star had just gestured to her.

"My name's Tori Vega, I'm such a big fan of your movies, Melinda Murray, it's so great to meet you," Tori began, but was cut off by Melinda.

"You don't correct me, okay?" Melinda said rudely.

Wow. Melinda Murray was…well, nothing like Tori had expected. She was really mean, actually. Tori reminded herself to be civil, especially in the presence of a movie star, and tried again.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you yelled at my boyfriend, and he got his line right…" she tried to explain. Melinda, however, was not having any of it.

"You know her?" she asked Beck suddenly.

"Well, yeah…" Beck started to explain. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Out." Melinda Murray ordered Beck simply. "I want you off my movie. Now." Wait, what? Did…did Tori just get her boyfriend fired from his first part in a real Hollywood movie? Everyone around her looked shocked, especially Beck, whose face made it obvious that his heart dropped about 30 feet after hearing those words.

"Melinda, you can't fire this kid," the director tried to justify, much to Tori's relief. Maybe she wasn't the worst girlfriend after all!

"You want him or me?" Melinda Murray asked, giving the director and obvious ultimatum. There was a tense silence about the set, as everyone knew what would happen next.

"Sorry, kid." The director shrugged at Beck apologetically. Beck looked so disappointed, Tori could hardly stand it. It was about as depressing as watching a puppy getting hit by a car.

There was an awkward quiet moment as Beck processed this. "Okay," he croaked softly. "I'm very sorry." And very politely and professionally, Beck took the apron off his costume and walked off the set. Wow. Tori could barely even comprehend what had just happened. Then, she snapped back to reality and realized maybe she could still do something.

"Wait! It wasn't Beck's fault, I was the one who corrected you!" She attempted to justify.

"Good point," Melinda started to say. Tori lifted slightly. Maybe there was still a chance! "Bye!" she waved in the most sickeningly sweet overtone. Okay, maybe there wasn't a chance. Like, at all. Everyone looked at Tori, expecting her to leave. She opened and closed her mouth in attempt protest several times before finally leaving hurriedly, embarrassed.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Just won the worst girlfriend in the world award. I'd like to thank the academy…

**Mood: **guilty :(

**Beck Oliver: **_ToriVega_ I told you, don't feel bad. It's not your fault, alright?

* * *

Except Tori did feel bad. Real bad! And the worst part was, Tori couldn't do anything about it. She just had to sit there and watch her boyfriend be miserable. Which is not a fun activity.

Tori watched Andre play piano for Jade, Cat, and Robbie from the Grub Truck, not totally wanting to go back to their table, because all day Jade had been glaring at Tori, and she had a pretty good idea as to why that was.

Just as she was debating whether or not to eat _Mean Girls_ style and just have lunch in the bathroom, Tori felt a familiar hand urgently grab her shoulder and turn her around. Uh-oh…Beck.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked confrontationally.

Tori rolled her eyes and attempted to act as though she had no idea what Beck was talking about. "I…haven't been avoiding you." She never really was good at lying.

Beck gave her a look to confirm this. "Look, I'm not upset about the whole movie thing, it's no big deal okay?" Tori appreciated Beck trying to spare her feelings, but she knew him well enough to know that he really was disappointed. She could see it in how his eyes lacked their usual sparkle, and he wasn't nearly as obsessed with his hair as he normally was.

Beck put a comforting arm around Tori. "You still wanna help paint sets for the play after school?" he asked, changing the subject.

Tori smiled weakly. How could she have such a great boyfriend? He was so understanding, he wouldn't even let his girlfriend know he was crushed because he wanted to spare _her _feelings. "You bet." She answered encouragingly. She already got Beck fired, the least she could do is follow her commitments to him.

"Great," he smiled brightly. The bell dismissed them from lunch, so Beck gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and left for class, leaving Tori still somehow feeling like the worst person ever, despite Beck's help. In fact, the fact that he was the greatest person ever actually made Tori feel even worse. But she would be there for set painting, that was for sure.

Tori got to the auditorium a little earlier than she was supposed to, so all the lights were ominously turned off. Shivering slightly, she fumbled for the light switch. Suddenly, a corner of the stage randomly lit up, dramatically revealing Jade.

"Jade! Hi," Tori said after recovering from her slight heart attack. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to help a friend," Jade indicated coyly. Alright, what game was she playing now?

Tori narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Help how?"

Jade paused, creepily examining a prop skull. "Have you ever considered why you did it, Vega?" she asked, Tori assuming she was referring to getting Beck fired.

"It was a mistake, I was just trying to help!" she defended. Tori may be feeling guilty, but she wasn't about to give Jade the pleasure of seeing that.

"Just trying to help…" Jade repeated, laughing to herself. She put the skull down and looked up at Tori. "Have you ever considered that maybe you're jealous?"

Jealous? That was unexpected. What was Jade even getting at here? They had officially engaged in conversation, and Jade has made no attempts to make Tori feel bad about getting Beck kicked off the movie. "Of Beck getting a part in the movie?" Tori asked confusedly. "No," she concluded. She was definitely not envious that Beck had to work with Melinda Murray. And even though it was a good career opportunity, Tori knows that Beck works really hard and is a phenomenal actor, so he deserved it more than anyone. Besides, even though being in a movie was cool, Tori wanted to be a singer, not an actress, so she really would have no reason to be jealous of him.

"Not of Beck's part," Jade clarified. "Of all the attention he's getting." What? Tori was definitely not envious that everyone was idolizing Beck for being in a movie – that doesn't really sound all that fun. The look on Jade's face suggested she wasn't getting through to Tori. "Those drooling girls in Sikowitz's class?" Jade reminded her, now with a tone that sounded more like she could relate with Tori. She really could – she used to date Beck, she knows better than anyone how it feels to have your boyfriend being ogled at all the time.

"Oh," Tori remarked, slightly surprised and annoyed, remembering how all those girls had simpered over Beck. They weren't the only ones, either. Practically every time she and Beck walked down a hallway, a girl or a group of girls would giggle and ask Beck about the movie. And lots of those girls were rather good looking, too!

Jade smiled as if Tori finally knew how it felt. "Now isn't it possible that you were getting a little sick of all of the 'attention' Beck was getting? And maybe you got him kicked off the movie to keep him from flirting with all those other girls?"

Tori stepped back disbelievingly. "That's…that's not true," Tori said, trying more to convince herself than Jade.

"Isn't it?" she tested, stepping closer to Tori. "Prove it."

"I can't. There isn't anything I can do about it." She stated helplessly.

"Oh no?" Jade coyly raised an eyebrow. "If you really weren't jealous, you'd try harder to get Beck his part back." She challenged.

Was Tori really jealous of a bunch of little girls swooning over Beck all the time? Jade used to always get mad at Beck because she was jealous about that stuff. Tori didn't want to be that kind of girl. She began formulating a plan to talk to Melinda Murray.

"Alright, I have an idea," Tori finally said. "But I'll need your help distracting the security guards on the set,"

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

O…M…G. I just made a superstar get shot in the hand.

**Mood: **freakin' :0

* * *

Beck closed his locker and saw Tori walking casually towards him down the hallway.

"Hi Beck!" She greeted happily.

"Tori Vega,"

"That's me!"

Beck smiled. "Are you sure you're not Crystal Waters?"

Tori raised her eyebrows happily. "You got the call?"

"I'm back on the movie," he stated.

"Yay!" Tori cried and embraced Beck into a big hug. Beck wrapped his arms around Tori's tiny little waist. Tori. If it weren't for Tori going back and *ahem* accidentally getting Melinda Murray shot in the hand, Beck would totally…well, not working in a movie. She was incredible. Beck looked over Tori's shoulder and saw Jade talking to Andre by her locker. Seeing Jade and Andre together was still a little weird for Beck. Except Jade was looking in his direction, almost as though she was looking right at Beck. She had a strange expression on her face, a mixture of satisfied and longing that Beck couldn't exactly pinpoint.

* * *

_**AN: **__Cliffhanger! Or maybe not, haha. I wasn't exactly sure of a good way to end that. Sorry if it got sort of bad at the end, but well, it's 3am, I think that gives me an excuse. So now comes that awkward part where I tell you guys I'll put up the next story in like a week, and then I don't actually post it until several months from now, so…I have no idea what to tell you guys. Except that I'm sorry and I wish I could be more scheduled and could be able to give you these stories weekly, because honestly I have as much fun writing them as I sincerely hope you do reading them._

_Oh, and don't forget that to get more of these stories, you need to add me under author alerts, not story alerts, because I don't update with chapters and such, I just write new stories as their own thing._

_Alrighty, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'd looove to get feedback from you guys! (It's actually rather sad how happy I get whenever someone reviews one of my stories…)_

_Next, I'm skipping the pointless plot of The Great Ping Pong Scam and am just going to write Cat's New Boyfriend! Any suggestions on how it should be twisted? OR should I still have Daniel be Tori's ex and see how that goes?_


End file.
